The present invention relates generally to coffins and specifically to coffins having unique shapes and systems and methods for housing bodies in coffins. The terms casket and coffin as used herein are interchangeable.
One embodiment of a coffin that accommodates bodies of differing lengths comprises, within an enclosure, a 2 piece platform that adjusts so as to allow the body to form a v-shape by bending the body at the hip whereby the longitudinal length of the body can be adjusted. This is advantageous over conventional coffins because larger bodies can be accommodated by the same coffin without having to special order one.
One of skill in the art would appreciate that the size of the coffin will be proportional to the size of common vaults or Sarcophagi that the coffins are placed in, and that the size can be varied somewhat without compromising the spirit of the invention. Accordingly, some sizes are in the range 24 to 26 inches high×84 to 87 inches long and 24 to 36 inches wide.
In one embodiment, a pair of complementary coffins are provided, each comprising: a curved bottom surface and two vertical side walls attached to each side of the curved bottom surface so as to form a container with an opening, a removable cover having upper and lower surfaces and that are attachable to the opening adjacent the lower surface whereby the container can be sealed. The upper surfaces of the removable covers of the coffins have complementary jagged profiles whereby they can be fitted together, in combination with the coffins, to form essentially a heart shape as viewed from a side. The general heart shape can be realized using various curvatures (FIGS. 4, 5).
In general, the curved bottom surface has the shape of one half of a heart shape and the top profile of the coffin has a jagged shape to resemble a rent or torn heart—hence a broken heart shape. Two such coffins may be placed such that the arrangement resembles a whole heart shape. A coffin in the shape of a heart is advantageous in that it the curved lower surface allows positioning a body in a V-shape whereas convention rectangular caskets having flat bottom surfaces are less suited. Moreover, such a shape is less intimidating for children to look at. A married couple can each be buried in one half of the heart shape knowing that the two halves shall be reunited for eternal rest. Additionally, one of the two can be inverted resulting in the final resting place of the coffins is actually in a heart shape.
One of skill in the art would appreciate that the present invention can be made of the same materials (e.g. wood, metal, fiberglass, composites, etc.) that conventional coffins are made of.
Various ways of providing a movable cover are possible. For instance, the cover can be completely removable or alternatively have hinges whereby the cover may be opened and closed from either the sides or ends or some combination thereof. A completely removed cover makes it easier to load and unload bodies. In one embodiment, carrying handles are affixed to each of the vertical sides.